


Third Life

by unowhono



Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel), Romance Club Stories I play, Romance club - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unowhono/pseuds/unowhono
Summary: Following the events of Season 2 Episode 6 of Heaven's Secret, you seek solace in the arms of your lover as you begin your third life.Spoilers for pretty much every death in Heaven's Secret, and for the content of S2E06!
Relationships: Lucifer/MC, Lucifer/Main Character
Kudos: 58





	Third Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% my imagining of what happens after Satan snaps our neck in S2E06. I’m sure this will not be how it goes, but a girl can dream!

_‘No teeth yet, but she is trying to bite.’_

_A nasty smile._

_A strong hand around your throat, tight, too tight._

_Screams._

_‘No!’_

_‘NO!’_

_A sickening crunch._

_Nothing._

The image was hard to shake from your head as you walked to your room from the execution. Inextricably, your second death was worse than your first – watching the helpless terror in your friends’ eyes as your neck cracked under the pressure of Satan’s hand.

Your chest heaved with erratic pants that had nothing to do with the speed you were walking and everything to do with the death that shrouded you. It was everywhere. First your mother, then you, Laura, that poor girl crushed by the car back on earth, sweet innocent Sammy, you (again), and now the Adimiron.

You clutched Winchesto’s ring in your palm so tightly it left a mark, but you didn’t notice. All you wanted to do was hide, be alone, and be safe. By the time you got to your room you were half panting, half sobbing. You weren’t sure at what point exactly the tears had started to fall, but there was certainly no way of stopping them once they arrived.

The key shook in your hand, scratching the edges of the lock twice before you managed to insert it on the third go.

As you opened the door and took a step over the threshold, you heard hurried steps along the corridor.

A voice called out, ‘Unclaimed!’

Your hand hesitated on the doorknob; you wanted to see him, but you didn’t want him to see you. Not like this, weak and emotional – everything he was not.

You kept your back to him as he approached and said ‘Lucifer, I-’ but your voice cracked before you could finish your sentence and, really, you weren’t sure if you wanted to end it with ‘ _need you to fuck off_ ’ or ‘ _need you to hold me_ ’ so you stopped.

You could feel him stood behind you, close enough for his chest to brush against your dark feathers as he took a deep breath, held it for a second, and slowly let it out again.

Lucifer didn’t say anything. Instead he placed his strong hands on your shoulders and gently pushed you into your room. You didn’t try to resist, but rather let him guide you into the middle of the bedroom as he closed the door and deftly chucked your key onto the desk under the window.

He circled you slowly, assessing you, jaw clenched tighter than you thought possible as he took in your tear-streaked face and your arms crossed protectively across your body. His steps echoed in the silence; the entire school was probably still outside watching the aftermath of the execution.

Finally, he returned to stand in front of you. You held his burning gaze defiantly, as if trying to prove that you weren’t crying _thank you very much,_ you were _fine_. Of course, then he opened his beautiful mouth to talk and any semblance of fine went out the window.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said, ‘I’m so sorry.’

An embarrassingly loud sob escaped your lips just before fresh tears welled up in your eyes. You moved to cover your face so you wouldn’t have to see his inevitable sneer, but before your hands made it even halfway, Lucifer stepped forward and enveloped you in his arms. Instinctively, your hands clutched at his back and the ring fell forgotten to the ground with a _clang_. His hands rubbed gentle circles on your back as you let out all the pent-up fear and anguish.

Eventually, once your sobs had quietened, he pulled back and gazed down at you, pressing two fingers under your chin to raise your now-dry eyes to his.

‘I will never let Him hurt you again, do you hear me? Never.’

He said it with such force you were slightly taken aback. He had never spoken about his father with such undisguised hatred before.

The moment dragged on into eternity as you both stood still, your eyes wide, his fingers frozen on your chin; apparently Lucifer, too, was shocked by his own ferocity. Finally, you broke the silence.

‘Lucifer,’ you whispered. His name escaped your lips like a prayer; reverent, devout.

You hadn’t meant for it to come out quite like that, but the effect it had on him was instantaneous. His brows raised briefly in surprise before the signature Lucifer-smirk spread across his face. His eyes betrayed his cool demeanour, the pitch-black pupils that raked across your face were so dilated there was only the thinnest slither of red surrounding them.

It was his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip that broke your last semblance of self-control.

With a low groan, you pounced forward and pressed yourself against the demon. He caught you with sure hands and lifted you so your face was level with his. Your lips crashed together with passion that, moments previously, you wouldn’t have ever dreamt of feeling again so soon.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, pressing your core against his growing desire, and he growled your name against your mouth. You moaned in response and his tongue slipped between your open lips, teasingly caressing your tongue.

Determined to do some teasing of your own, you began to grind your hips against his, relishing in the heavenly friction of his hardness against your pelvis. Lucifer responded immediately by gripping your hips and thrusting against your clothed crotch.

‘You naughty little minx,’ he growled into your ear, which elicited a giggle from you that quickly turned into a gasp as he bit at the tender skin at the base of your neck.

‘Lucifer, I need you,’ you said, gripping at his hair as he continued to press kisses and gentle nips to your throat.

His deep hum vibrated against your skin. ‘Need me to what?’

You groaned in frustration and wriggled in his arms, savouring the feeling of his erection pressing on just the right spot to make you shiver. This didn’t go down well with the demon, as he pulled back from you and stared you down sternly.

‘Need me to _what_ , my Unclaimed?’ he repeated, this time with more force.

A thrill ran through you straight to the spot between your legs that grew wetter with each passing second. As if sensing your growing arousal, Lucifer prised you away from his body, holding your hips mere centimetres away from the bulge in his trousers. You whined in protest at the sudden lack of pressure and ground your hips wantonly at the blank space between you.

‘I want to hear you say it.’

You saw no other way to get back to feeling his warmth against you and, quite frankly, the thought of voicing your deepest desires turned you on even more.

‘Lucifer, I need you to fuck me.’ He appeared satisfied at that, but you carried on. ‘I need to feel you inside of me, filling me up. I need you to press me down into my mattress and fuck me until I cum screaming your name. I need you to make me feel alive again.’

He stared at you through half-lidded eyes and on impulse you added, ‘Please.’

Lucifer licked his lips and said in a low voice thick with lust, ‘Well, seeing as you asked so nicely.’

And just like that he brought you closer to his body again. You practically cried in relief at the feeling of his erection grinding against you once more. Your mouths merged together in a passionate kiss as Lucifer walked you both towards the bed. You were so lost in the feeling of his swollen lips on yours and the ever-present pressure of his clothed cock between your legs that you didn’t register him laying you down on the covers and following suit, resting himself between your spread legs.

He made short work of removing your clothes, practically tearing them off your body, before his own received the same treatment. Once you were both naked, Lucifer sat back on his heels and gazed at you. His eyes raked across every inch of your skin, taking you in, memorising you.

Wordlessly, he leaned back towards you. His hand drifted up your leg, pausing momentarily at the sticky wetness on your thighs.

‘My, my,’ he chuckled, ‘have I gotten you all worked up?’

If he had been expecting an answer, he wouldn’t be getting one – he had proceeded to slide a finger further upwards, pressing it between your folds and lingering at your wet entrance, toying with you. Your mind was completely void of any rational thought but _Lucifer_ , _need_ , and _more_.

You gasped as he pushed his finger inside you, arching your back in pleasure, and he took the opportunity to run his tongue around first one nipple and then the other.

He worked his finger in and out of your pussy, curling it just right to hit that sweet spot inside you over and over. When he plunged a second finger into you, you couldn’t control the words flooding from your lips in a babbled mixture of moans, fucks, yeses, and ‘oh _God_ Lucifer yes right there’s.

Clearly your mindless moans had had more of an effect on him that you thought. After barely ten pumps of his fingers, he pulled them out of you with a muttered curse. Before you could even open your mouth to complain at the sudden emptiness, he was hovering over you, one hand gripping the headboard above you, the other positioning his cock at your entrance.

Lucifer paused, eyes flicking from staring lustfully at his cock nestled between your folds to search your face intently. You were taken aback by this move, so unlike his usual arrogant, cocksure self. It was almost like he was asking for permission.

Your face must have betrayed your surprise. As quickly as the concern had appeared on his face, it vanished, replaced with a wolfish grin.

‘Second-death sex, huh?’

His grin faltered fractionally as he judged your reaction to his crass joke, but you smirked back at him. ‘More like welcome-to-your-third-life sex.’

His dirty grin widened and he said, ‘Well in that case, let’s start your third life off with a bang.’ He emphasised his words with a sharp thrust of his hips, causing you to moan in pleasure as he entered you entirely.

You groaned in unison at the feeling of your insides squeezing at his cock, welcoming him inside of you. This was nothing like the first time – a hard and fast fuck. This was more. You could see him relishing in the blissful expression you pulled as he lazily rolled his pelvis against you. It was as if he had taken your request to make you feel alive again very seriously and was intent on doing it solely with his sinfully large cock and his piercing red gaze.

Of course, then his hand slipped between your writhing bodies and began to circle your sensitive clit. It was all too much for you – the delicious pressure of his finger, the ecstasy of his rolling hips fucking into you, his lips grazing your neck.

‘Lucifer,’ you panted. ‘Lucifer I’m gonna-’ you broke off into a moan as his thrusts and his circling finger quickened.

He whispered your name in your ear. ‘That’s it, cum for me,’ he murmured breathlessly.

And just like that you did, fulfilling your promise by screaming out, ‘Oh fuck, Lucifer!’ while your hips bucked against him wildly, head thrown back in ecstasy, eyes screwed shut at the feeling of his fingers drawing out your orgasm as long as he could.

His thrusts slowed to let you recover and he peppered gentle kisses on your cheeks, nose and forehead while you caught your breath. Finally, his lips made their way back to yours, and you had regained enough brainpower to respond to his kiss, placing your hand against his rough cheek.

Lucifer scooped his arm around your lower back and pulled you towards him.

‘My turn,’ he said with a smirk as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and his hips began to move in earnest.

He pressed his forehead against yours as he quickened the pace even more, practically vibrating inside of you. The post-orgasm sensitivity made his every movement feel electric and moans spilling from your mouth to meet Lucifer’s panting breath. You gripping on to his back for dear life as the two of you stared into each other’s eyes, both clouded by wanton desire.

His jaw slack, Lucifer gave a sudden grunt and grabbed the back of your head, pulling you into him tightly as he came with a moan of your name and a handful of short, sharp jerks.

The two of you fell back against the sheets, panting. Your fingers played with Lucifer’s hair, his head having come to rest upon your chest.

You lay that way for a while, you listening to the sound of his breathing, he to the beat of your heart. Finally, Lucifer gently pulled out and climbed off you. He lay on his side, head propped up with one hand, and studied you as you cleaned yourself with a tissue.

‘Feel alive enough now?’ he asked jokingly, the caution in his eyes betraying his concern.

You sat beside him on the bed and cupped his face in your hand. ‘Very much so.’

‘Good,’ he said with a smile so genuine it practically made your heart burst.

The two of you were silent for a moment. Voices echoed from the corridor outside your room, reminding you that you were not alone. Lucifer seemed to have the same thought, as he sighed heavily.

‘I should go. Father is still here, I can feel Him.’

You swallowed heavily and unconsciously put your hand to your throat.

‘Hey,’ he said, placing his large hand over yours and guiding your arm back down. ‘I meant what I said.’

You nodded mutely and watched from your bed as he dressed. The demon bent down and placed a soft kiss to your lips.

‘Don’t tell anyone about this,’ he said. He pulled back and straightened himself to his full height, his mask of bored arrogance slipping back onto his face with crushing ease. As an afterthought he added, almost as if to himself rather than you, ‘No one can know.’

With one last lingering look at you, he strode to the door, paused to listen for signs of movement outside, and then left.


End file.
